Creepypasta the Fighters/Ticci-Toby
Bio As a young child, Toby Rogers was diagnosed with Tourette's syndrome, which caused uncontrollable ticking. Because of this, he was bullied to the point where he had to be home schooled. Toby ended up in a car crash, and while he survived, his sister did not. Toby blamed it on his father. He then snapped, killed his father and then ran off, setting fire to the streets of his old neighborhood as he escaped into the woods. Although they had believed the young boy had died in the fire, investigators suspect that Rogers may still be alive, due to the fact that his body was never found. Powers/Weapons Toby's main weapons are knives and hatchets. Aside from Tourette's syndrome, Toby also suffers from CIPA, which makes him immune to pain, super human speed, super human strength, regneration, and can reck Jeff Movelist Special Moves *Hatchet Throw - Toby hurls his hatchet. *Caber Spin - Toby spins in place with his hatchet out. *Axe Charge - Toby charges with his hatchet. *Upper Slash - Toby slashes above himself with his hatchet. *Hatchet Slam - Toby slams the opponent with his hatchet. *Throw - Toby stabs the opponent with a knife, then smacks him/her with his hatchet. *Reverse Throw - Toby smacks the opponent with his hatchet, then grabs him/her by the neck and throws him/her to the other side. Super Move *Tick Tock Tick - Toby's ticking kicks in, making him immune to damage. Creepy Finishers *Axe You A Question - Toby smacks the opponent with his hatchet, making him/her hit the ground. The opponent tries to crawl away, but Toby walks up and crushes his/her head with a mighty slam of his hatchet. *Clean and Jerk - Toby implants his hatchet in the opponent's head. He then grabs it and tugs with all his might, causing him to pull the opponent's head. Friendship *Toby air-guitars with his hatchet. Poses Intro *Toby appears, then twitches and growls at the opponent. Win *Toby holds his hatchet in a triumphant pose. Victory *Toby laughs maniacally then slams his hatchet on the "cameraman". Win Quotes *"You got your filthy blood all over my hatchet!" *"Tick tick tock...Hee hee hee hee..." Arcade Mode Intro *Toby Rogers was believed by some to have died after he drove the car into the tree after murdering his father. But others said he survived. And they were right. After recovering from the crash, Toby heard that of a god that was gathering people to fight a and the winner would get their wish granted. Toby decided to enter, in order to bring back his sister. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Toby got his wish and his sister came back. However, all was not well yet. One night, the infamous Jeff the Killer came and attempted to murder Toby's sister. In an act of defense and sibling love, Toby attacked him with a nearby hatchet. Jeff fled, but lately Toby has been having unexplainable feelings... Notes *The creator originally messed up on some parts due to skimming over the pasta he's based off of. *His Axe You A Question finisher is based off of Quan Chi's leg pull fatality from Mortal Kombat 9. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters